The traitor among us! -Sequel to Falling in love with the jerk-
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: A spy has infiltrated countable missions for Konoha ninjas and given the information to the enemy. Recently Yuko's ANBU mission was infiltrated and it almost cost her, her life and the life of someone else. Is it someone they all know? Or is it someone who's most likely invisible, someone no one knows? Everyone, especially the Hokage, are asking the same question: Who is the spy?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_3__rd__ person's P.O.V._

Kakashi is sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Yuko had been on an ANBU mission and it went terribly wrong. The mission was to spy on some ninjas from Kirigakure that had been suspected to plan an attack on Konoha, but something went terribly wrong and Yuko and her team got injured badly. It was like Kirigakure knew Yuko and her team would come.

When Kakashi got the news about the failed mission and what had happened, he had quickly dropped the twins off at their grandparents' place.

Kakashi was getting more and more nervous and what had been two hours of waiting felt like an eternity. He could not sit still any longer. He got up from the chair he was in and paced around in the room, his thoughts on his wife and what he should tell his now three year old boys if their mother did not make it? He does not want to think of it, but the thought keeps running through his head.

"Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi stopped pacing and looked at the doctor that was calling out his name. He just stared at the doctor, waiting to hear about his wife's condition. He had been waiting a little more than two hours for this. "So? Just don't stand there! Tell me about my wife!" He snapped out of fear.

"Calm down Mr. Hatake. I have both good news and bad news." The doctor said.

"Good news and bad news?" Kakashi asked and rubbed his forehead. "Give me the good news first please."

"Yes. Your wife is okay. We managed to stabilize her." The doctor said and adjusted his glasses on his nose as he looked down at the papers in his hand.

"And the bad news?" Kakashi asked. For some reason he did not want to hear it, but he had to know how bad it was.

"The baby has been damaged throughout the battle. I can't say for sure where or how it's damaged."

Kakashi blinked and looked confused at the doctor. "Excuse me, what? Baby? What baby? My wife is not pregnant. Are you sure you're having the right papers in your hand?"

"I'm pretty sure sir. We gave your wife, Hatake Yuko, an ultra sound scan to see if she had any internal damages. The fetus showed up on the screen. She's 8 weeks pregnant."

All blood left Kakashi's face and he had to sit down. He could not believe this. "She… S-she's pregnant? H-how badly damaged is the baby?" He asked and looked at the doctor with a rather pale face.

The doctor nodded. "I can't say for sure sir. The fetus is still too small to see how bad the damage is." The doctor said and walked over to Kakashi.

"Then how do you know that the baby is damaged?" Kakashi asked puzzled and tried not to faint at this point.

"I could see something wasn't right on the ultra sound scan." The doctor said and looked at Kakashi. "Sir, I think you should lean forward and hold your head down a bit. You're rather pale."

"Can I go see my wife after?"

"Yes of course. Your wife is on the 3rd floor, room 355." The doctor said and stayed with Kakashi to make sure he got some blood back to his head.

He nodded and did as the doctor had told him to do. He leaned forward and held his head down. He could feel the blood flush back to his head.

Kakashi got up to the 3rd floor and quickly found room 355. He gulped a bit before he grabbed the doorknob, turned it and walked in. He looked at his wife lying on the bed with an air mask over her mouth and a heart monitor connected to her along with some drips in her left arm for blood and water.

"Yuko…" Kakashi said and walked over to the bed. He sat down on a chair and gently took his wife's hand, kissing the back of it through his mask.

Yuko slowly opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "H-hey…" Her voice was rather low and raspy.

"I'm so glad you're okay love. I don't know what I should have done if you didn't-…" Kakashi trailed himself off. He did not want to finish the sentence.

"I-if that happened… M-my father would have… Used his t-technique…" Yuko managed to say without it hurting in her throat.

"I know love… Rest your voice and let me talk, okay? There's something I need to tell you." Kakashi said and gently stroke the back of his wife's hand.

Yuko just nodded slowly and looked at Kakashi, waiting for him to talk.

Kakashi took a deep breath and kissed the back of her hand again. "The doctor told me… He told me…" He rubbed his forehead and took another deep breath.

Yuko did not like that Kakashi had problems telling what it was and it made her a bit uneasy. She gave his hand a light squeeze, making him look at her. "T-tell me…"

Kakashi nodded and swallowed hard, closing his eye. "The doctor told me that… You're 8 weeks pregnant." He said and opened his eye again, looking at his wife.

Yuko's eyes widened in fear at what Kakashi just told her and weakly placed her other hand on her stomach. "W-what? N-no… I-I ca-…" She was cut off when Kakashi placed a finger for her lips. "Shh, rest your voice love… I said the same when the doctor told me, but he said that you are pregnant. The fetus showed up on the screen when they made an ultra sound scan on you to check for internal damages. The baby… The baby is damaged, but it's still too small to see how bad the damage is."

Yuko began to tear up and slowly shook her head. She could not believe this. How could she not know that she was pregnant? Now the baby is damaged because of her recklessness.

"Hey, hey, hey. No matter what happens with the baby, we'll get through it… We'll get through it." Kakashi said and kissed his wife's cheek through his mask.

"We'll get through it…"


	2. Chapter 1: Family increasing

**Chapter 1: Family increasing**

_Yuko's P.O.V._

"Aaaarrgghh! Fuck this shit! It's even worse than the first time!" I yelled in pain as I felt yet another contraction.

Kakashi held my hand and stroke it. "I'm here love. Squeeze my hand if you want."

"I freaking broke your hand last time!" I snapped and looked at Kakashi.

"I know love, I know. But my hand healed again."

"Fine!" I said and squeezed Kakashi's hand hard. I have been in labor for fifty-one hours and it is even more painful than the first time. My entire pregnancy has been painful ever since the ambush on the ANBU mission that went wrong. I have had painful cramps and been sick a lot. The midwife and the doctor have not been able to figure out yet what is wrong with the baby. They said they had to wait to examine the baby until it was born, which is now happening a month too early and since I have had such a troubled pregnancy and I have gone into labor a month too early, I am not allowed to do a homebirth. I have to do it at the hospital and to tell the truth, I don't like it. It is stressing me. I liked the homebirth with the twins much more. There are too many devices here, and beeping sounds from the machines, but they have to have them for when the baby is born, plus I am attached to some of the devices as well, because of my tough pregnancy so they can keep track of my heart rate and because I got an epidural to ease the pain, but it is not working.

It is not homely here at all with all the beeping devices and white walls. My parents are not here either. They have been at mine and Kakashi's home ever since I went into labor to look out for the boys for us, since they should not see their mother in such intense and unbearable pain, snapping at their father.

"Okay Yuko, your water has broken and you're soon ready to push." Shizuya said and prepared for the baby to come.

I just nodded and looked at Kakashi. "I swear, after this baby, we're NOT having more kids!" I snapped at him through gritted teeth and screamed in pain as I felt a strong painful contraction, squeezing Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi just nodded and kissed my forehead through his mask. "No more kids, I promise love." He said and rubbed my belly.

"Good!" I snapped and groaned, already feeling a contraction again and the urge to push. "I want this baby out now!" I yelled. It sounded harsher than it really is. I love my baby no matter what, but right now it is just too painful and I want my baby out.

"Okay, you can start to push now Yuko." Shizuya said, having Sakura and two doctors around her for help.

I nodded and began to push when I felt a contraction again, squeezing Kakashi's hand hard and I swear I heard one of the bones in his hand crack. I pushed as hard as I could. I just wanted to have this baby out now!

After about fifteen minutes the baby was born. Shizuya grabbed the baby and immediately gave it to the doctors so they could examine it. "Birth at 5:30pm, the 22nd of May."

I panted heavily and relaxed. It was over. The pain was over and I felt completely weak at the moment, like I was numb and could not move at all. I did not care though. Right now I was just worried about my baby and it scared me that my baby was not crying.

Kakashi kissed my cheek and rested his forehead gently against mine. "You did it love. It's over now." He said and rubbed the back of my hand with his free hand. I have probably broken his hand again, just like when I gave birth to the twins.

I just nodded and looked at Sakura as she came to heal Kakashi's hand. "M-my baby… I-is it?..." I did not finish my question. I could not bring myself to ask if my baby was dead.

"The doctors are still checking Yuko." Sakura said and began to heal Kakashi's hand.

I nodded and closed my eyes to relax. It felt like an eternity until I would get answers from the doctors of my baby's condition. Kakashi and I had decided not to know the gender of our baby, in case it would not make it. If we did not know its gender, it would not be nearly as hard if the baby did not make it, or so we assumed at least.

I slightly opened my eyes when a baby's cry rang through the room, making both Kakashi and I looked towards the doctors.

"O-our baby made it…" I said and looked at Kakashi.

He looked at me and smiled behind his mask. "I'm so happy."

"M-me too." I said and slowly sat up in the bed.

Both Kakashi and I looked at Shizuya as she came over to us with a bundle in her arms. She placed the bundle in my arms and I looked down, seeing an adorable little baby with pink hair, but the baby is very tiny because it is one month premature.

"It's a girl." Shizuya said.

"A-a girl…" I said and looked at Kakashi. "W-we got a girl…"

Kakashi smiled brightly behind his mask and looked at our baby girl. I swear, I'm sure I saw a tear leave his eye.

I looked at Shizuya and the doctors. "S-she's born now. You were able to find out what's wrong with her… R-right?"

One of the doctors nodded and came over to me. "All of her body parts are there and are intact. Her intestines are healthy and functional as well."

Kakashi looked towards the doctor. "If all that is fine, then what is wrong? We were told that the baby was damaged, and the way Yuko's pregnancy has been, it has been clear to everyone that it has been a tough and painful pregnancy and that something has been wrong with the baby."

"Let me finish Mr. Hatake." The doctor said, looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and looked back at me and our baby girl.

"Her eyes and vocal cord are damaged." The doctor finally said.

"H-her eyes? W-what's wrong with her eyes? Does she not have any eyes? And her vocal cord? S-she can't talk?" I asked and looked down at my little baby girl.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hatake, your baby does have eyes, but she's halfway blind. Her vision will get worse as years go by. She'll go completely blind before she's 20, maybe even 15. And as for her vocal cord, she will be able to talk, but it will take her longer time than a normal child to talk properly and she will probably have a hard time to express her words."

I nodded understanding and looked down at my baby girl in my arms, kissing her head. "Mommy and daddy will look after you."

"And so will your brothers and grandparents." Kakashi said and stroke her cheek.

Our baby girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me and Kakashi.

"H-her eyes… They're blue." I said, looking at my baby's crystal blue eyes.

Kakashi looked at her eyes and smiled. "They're pretty. But why are they blue? None of us have blue eyes."

"Does anyone in your family have blue eyes?" The doctor asked.

"Y-yeah, my mother has blue eyes." I said and looked at the doctor.

"That explains why your daughter's eyes are blue." The doctor said and smiled.

Both Kakashi and I nodded understanding and looked at each other. "W-we have to name her…" I said and smiled lightly.

He nodded and stroke my cheek. "We should." He said and pecked my lips.

"D-do you have any ideas?" I asked and looked at my baby girl again.

Kakashi looked back at our daughter and stroke her cheek. "I think I do. What do you think of Umeko?" He suggested and looked at me.

I kept looking at my baby for a little while and then looked at Kakashi and smiled. "I-I like that." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Then Umeko it is. Can I hold her?"

"O-of course. You're her father." I said and smiled lightly.

Kakashi nodded and gently and carefully took Umeko from me and held her in his arms.

I smiled softly at the sight of Kakashi holding our daughter. He is indeed a proud father, even if her eyes and vocal cord are damaged.

"Mrs. Hatake. Since you have already given birth once before, we could let you go now. But since your daughter is one month premature and you had such a tough pregnancy, we want to keep you and the baby here for a few days." The doctor said.

I looked at the doctor and nodded understanding. "Okay. I-I understand." I said and looked back at Kakashi. "D-did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did." Kakashi said and looked at me. "I'll stay until they kick me out or you fall asleep and I'll come back tomorrow with the boys so they can see their sister." Kakashi said and put Umeko down in the little baby bed that was standing next to my bed.

I nodded and looked at Kakashi, taking his hand. "T-take my parents with you as well. I want them to see her too."

"Of course love." Kakashi said and kissed my hand. "I'm so happy our little girl made it." He said and smiled lightly.

I smiled back and slowly rolled on my side. "I-I'm happy about it too Kakashi. Even though she won't be able to see or talk properly, we'll still love her just as much as we love the boys."

"Of course we will. That our daughter will be blind and have problems talking won't change the fact that she's our precious daughter and that we'll love her." Kakashi said and pecked my lips through his mask. "She could be missing an arm or a leg and we would still love her."

I smiled lightly and nodded. "Y-yeah…" I said and closed my eyes.

"Are you tired love?"

"Mhm… Very." I said while nodding lightly.

"I can understand that. You've been going through a tough pregnancy and a tough birth. Get some sleep, you deserve it and need it." Kakashi said stroke my hand.

"If she's going to sleep you'll have to leave so she can rest Mr. Hatake." The doctor said.

Kakashi looked at the doctor and nodded. "Okay." He looked back at me and kissed my cheek, resting his forehead against mine. "I'll be here at 9 am tomorrow with the boys and your parents. Get some rest."

I nodded and stroke Kakashi's cheek. "O-okay. I love you."

"Night love, I love you too." Kakashi said and kissed me before leaving the hospital.

I closed my eyes and it did not take long before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Mommy and daddy's big girl

**Chapter 2: Mommy and daddy's big girl**

_- 3 years later -_

I woke up from a peaceful sleep when I felt someone shake me lightly, thinking it might be Kakashi. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was some messy pink hair. I blinked a few times and noticed it was Umeko. She is standing next to the bed with one of her hands on my stomach shaking me while she was holding her stuffed bunny in her other hand and sucking on her pacifier. "M-mommy…" She whispered. She is stuttering a lot when she speaks and she is whispering a lot too, so it is not always easy to hear if she is scared, happy, sad or tired.

I smiled lightly and lifted the blanket, patting the free spot next to me. "Something wrong sweetie?"

Umeko climbed up in the bed and snuggled in to me with her bunny. "No… S-sleep."

I kissed Umeko's head and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 8:00 am, that is half an hour longer than she usually sleeps.

"You couldn't sleep anymore? That's okay sweetie." I said and looked back at Umeko, noticing she had a smile on her face. It looked cute with her pacifier in her mouth. "What are you smiling at sweetie?" I asked and smiled, rubbing her back.

"Birthday." She said and giggled, hiding her face in my chest bashfully.

I giggled and kissed her head again. "Oh so it's your birthday huh? Can you show mommy with your fingers how old you are now?"

Umeko looked at her hands and showed me her entire hand with five fingers, making me giggle. "No sweetie. Put down two of your fingers, like this." I said and helped Umeko put down two of her fingers. "You're three years old now."

"T-three." Umeko said and looked at her fingers.

"You're mommy's big girl, aren't you?" I asked and gave my precious daughter a hug, rolling onto my back and had her on my stomach.

Umeko giggled and snuggled in to me. "Mommy's b-big… girl." She said, hugging her stuffed bunny.

We both looked at Kakashi when he rolled onto his back and began to snore.

"Kakashi…" I said and sweat dropped, shaking my head and Umeko just giggled a bit. "Daddy funny."

I giggled and looked at Umeko. "Is daddy's snoring funny?"

Umeko nodded and giggled when Kakashi snored again.

"Let's wake up daddy, shall we?." I asked and kissed Umeko's cheek.

"I-I wake daddy." She said and crawled down from my stomach and moved over to Kakashi. "D-daddy…" She said and shook him like she shook me, hugging her stuffed bunny and having her pacifier in her mouth.

I slowly sat up and watched Umeko and Kakashi.

Kakashi just groaned and snored a bit louder, making Umeko pout with her pacifier in her mouth.

I giggled lightly and rubbed Umeko's back. "It's okay sweetie. You can jump on daddy to wake him up." I said and smiled, watching as she sat on Kakashi's stomach and began to jump on him. "Daddy w-wake up…"

Kakashi woke up instantly and grabbed Umeko. "Wow, wow, wow. Morning to you too." He said and held her still on her stomach, looking a bit confused of what just happened.

Umeko just giggled and pointed at me. "M-mommy say me jump on daddy."

"Oh really, huh?" Kakashi said and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You told her she could jump on me?"

I giggled and nodded. "Guilty. She wanted to wake you up and you just snored louder, so I told her she could jump on you."

Kakashi chuckled and looked back at Umeko when she poked his stomach to get his attention. "You want to say something baby girl?"

"B-birthday." Umeko said and giggled, clapping her hands.

Kakashi chuckled and sat up, placing Umeko on his lap. "Nooo, that can't be true. It's not your birthday today, is it?" He asked teasing.

I giggled when Umeko pouted and held up five fingers again to show her age. "Three." She said and looked at her fingers herself, like she knew it was not right. She eventually put down two of her fingers and held three up. "Three." She said again.

"Oh so it is your birthday today? And you're 3 years old now? Daddy's girl is getting big. You can even show me the number three and say it." Kakashi said proudly and kissed the top of Umeko's head. She is a real daddy's little girl. He will do more or less anything to make her smile. She has him wrapped around her finger.

Umeko giggled and crawled down from Kakashi's lap and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going princess?" Kakashi asked and watched her.

"A-Aki… Haya…" She said with a smile and giggled. She loves her two brothers and they sure love her too. They are always ready to play with her when they come home from the academy. They are even teaching her to talk and express her words better.

Kakashi and I got out of the bed and followed Umeko to Akihiro and Hayate's room to wake them up. I giggled when we entered their room and saw Akihiro sleeping halfway out of his bed and Hayate laying the other way around in his bed with his feet on his pillow. "How do they end up sleeping like that?" I asked and looked at Kakashi.

"I don't know." Kakashi said and chuckled.

Umeko giggled and ran over to Akihiro and shook him. "Aki w-wake up…" She said, still shaking him a bit.

Akihiro groaned tiredly and opened his eyes, looking at Umeko. "Ume, I want to sleep."

"B-but birthday…" Umeko said and held up three fingers this time. "Three." She said and looked at Akihiro with puppy dog eyes. It looked really adorable, especially because she had her pacifier in her mouth and hugging her stuffed bunny with her other arm. He could not say no to that.

"That's right, it's your birthday. Okay, I'll get up." He said with a smile and sat up in the bed, stretching and looked at me and Kakashi. "Morning mommy, morning daddy."

"Morning sweetie." I said with a smile.

"Morning buddy." Kakashi said.

Umeko grinned and walked over to Hayate's bed, climbed up and sat on his back, jumping on him like she did with Kakashi. "H-Haya wake up…"

Hayate groaned and opened his eyes tiredly, looking at Umeko. "Okay, okay. I'm up."

Umeko giggled and showed Hayate three fingers. "Birthday… T-three." She said and grinned with her pacifier in her mouth.

"That's right. It's little Ume's birthday." Hayate said and smiled. "Can you get off my back so I can get up?"

Umeko nodded and climbed down from Hayate's bed again, standing next to his head on the floor.

Hayate sat up in his bed, yawning and stretching. "Morning mommy, morning daddy."

"Morning buddy." Kakashi said and smiled.

"Morning sweetie." I said and smiled at Hayate. "Hayate, can you tell me how you ended up sleeping the other way around in your bed with your feet on your pillow?" I asked and giggled.

"What do you mean mommy?" Hayate asked and looked at me a bit confused.

"Look where your feet are at sweetie."

Hayate looked at his feet and noticed they were on his pillow. "Uhh… I have no idea how this happened."

I giggled and nodded understanding. "Okay, I'll go down and make some breakfast."

"Mommy, m-me help!" Umeko said and ran over to me, hugging my leg.

I smiled softly and picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Okay sweetie, you can help mommy. Since it's your birthday you get to decide what we're having for breakfast."

"P-pancakes." Ume said and giggled, clapping her hands.

"Okay, so pancakes. Do you want eggs and bacon too?" I asked and headed down to the kitchen, carrying Umeko on my hip.

Umeko nodded and had a cute grin on her face.

I giggled and entered the kitchen. "Okay sweetie. You'll get pancakes, eggs and bacon." I said and put Umeko on the counter. "Sit still when you're on the counter, okay sweetie?"

Umeko nodded. "O-okay mommy." She said and kicked her legs a bit, putting her stuffed bunny down.

I smiled and kissed her head, taking the ingredients for the breakfast. I began to mix the batter for the pancakes while Umeko stirred the things together.

"Thank you for the help sweetie." I said and kissed Umeko's cheek before putting her down on the floor when she finished stirring the ingredients together.

"W-welcome mommy." She said with a grin and walked over to Kakashi as he entered the kitchen. "D-daddy!" She said and raised her arms.

Kakashi chuckled and picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Did you help mommy make pancakes?"

"Me stir." She said and made a stirring motion with her hands as if she was stirring in a bowl.

"Daddy's big girl." He said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

I smiled softly at Kakashi and Umeko and began to make the pancakes on one pan and the eggs and bacon on another pan. "Umeko, sweetie, can you go and get dressed?"

"D-daddy help me." She said and looked at Kakashi.

"Okay, daddy will help you." Kakashi said and walked upstairs with Umeko to dress her.

Short after Kakashi left the kitchen with Umeko, Akihiro came running inside the kitchen with a shirtless Hayate chasing him. "Akihiro! Give it to me, it's mine!" Hayate yelled.

"I'm using it now!" Akihiro yelled and stuck his tongue out at Hayate.

"Wow, wow, wow!" I said and grabbed their arms. "What's going on here? Hayate, why are you chasing Akihiro? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"He took my shirt. I was going to wear it." Hayate said and looked at me.

I nodded and looked at Akihiro. "Why are you wearing Hayate's shirt?"

"I wanted to wear mine that is like this, but it's not clean." Akihiro said.

"And why isn't it clean?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's lying on the floor in my room…" He said and looked down.

"Exactly. If you had put it in the laundry basket yesterday when I asked you if you had any laundry, it would have been clean today."

"Can you wash it now mommy?" Akihiro asked and looked up at me again.

"No. It's too late Akihiro and the shirt won't get clean in time. Give your brother his shirt back and put on something else. And be nice to each other. It's your sister's birthday." I said and let go of their arms.

"Okay mommy…" Akihiro said and gave Hayate his shirt back before going back to his room to find another shirt.

"Thank you mommy." Hayate said and put his shirt back on.

"You're welcome sweetie." I said and returned to making the breakfast. I have to make a lot of food for breakfast, since my parents, Naruto, Sakura and Sai are coming for breakfast. Umeko wanted them to come, so we invited them.

"M-mommy look!"

I turned around and looked at Umeko when she spoke to me. I smiled when I saw how sweet she looked in one of her purple dresses and Kakashi had put her hair in bunches. "Aaww, you look so adorable. Daddy has become good at dressing you properly, hasn't he?" I asked with a soft smile, remembering how clumsy Kakashi would dress her and do her hair when she was still a baby. It was the same when the boys were still babies.

Umeko giggled and hid her face in the crook of Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi chuckled and rubbed Umeko's back. "She picked the dress herself. She wanted to wear the purple one, right princess?"

Umeko nodded and looked at me again. "Hungry…"

"Don't worry sweetie, the food is almost done. We just need the guests." I said and smiled.

"O-okay mommy." Umeko said and rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder, but her head jolted back up when she heard knocking on the door. "G-guest! Daddy… d-door!" She said and wiggled in Kakashi's arms, trying to get down.

"Okay, okay. Easy now Umeko." Kakashi said with a chuckle and put her down.

I could not help it but smile and giggled when I watched my little girl run to the door.

Umeko got on her tippy toes and tried to reach the door handle, but she could not reach it, so Hayate came and helped her open the door.

"G-grandma! Grandpa!" Umeko said and giggled, clapping her hands when she saw my parents.

"Hey there little flower." My father said and picked her up, hugging her. "Happy birthday Umeko." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday sweetie." My mother said and stroke Umeko's cheek.

Umeko giggled and hugged my father back. "T-thank you~" She said, replying to both my mother and my father.

"Hi grandpa, grandma!" Hayate said and grinned, hugging my mother.

"Hi sweetie. Where's your brother?" My mother asked and squatted down in front of him, giving him a proper hug.

"He's upstairs finding a shirt." Hayate said with a smile and giggled, almost as if he was proud of getting his shirt back after chasing Akihiro to the kitchen where I was.

"He hasn't got dressed yet?" My mother asked.

"He has. He just took the shirt of Hayate's that he's wearing, because he didn't put his shirt in the laundry when I asked him to do it yesterday." I said and looked at my mother from the kitchen.

"Oh? So Akihiro got in trouble because he took your shirt?" My mother asked Hayate, who just nodded and smiled still. "Hayate, it's not nice to be amused when other people are in trouble. Especially not when it's your own brother." My mother said.

"Sorry grandma." Hayate said and looked down.

"Don't say sorry Hayate. Just remember it, okay?" My mother said and kissed Hayate's cheek.  
"Okay grandma." Hayate said with a smile and went to the kitchen to me, followed by my parents and Umeko.

"Mmh, it smells good in here." My father said and put Umeko down. He walked over to me and gave me a hug, seeing all the food. "How much food are you cooking? There's food enough here to fill up ten grown-up men."

I giggled and hugged my father back. "Well, Naruto, Sakura and Sai are coming too and Naruto has a hell of an appetite, so I'm making food enough for everyone." I said and smiled.

My mother giggled and gave me a hug when my father stepped away. "Good idea."

"Grandma! Grandpa!" A little happy voice said behind my parents, making them turn around and see Akihiro, who ran over to them and hugged them.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing?" My father asked and smiled, ruffling Akihiro's gravity defying hair, just like Hideaki's and Kakashi's.

"I'm good grandpa." Akihiro said and grinned.

"That's good." My father said and smiled.

Everyone looked towards the front door when it opened just a second after it was knocked on, and in stepped Naruto, Sakura and Sai. "Morning everyone!" Naruto said and made his usual grin.

"N-Nawu! Umeko said with a giggle and ran over to Naruto, hugging his leg. "Y-you come!" She said and looked up at him, smiling with her pacifier in her mouth.

Naruto chuckled and picked up Umeko to hug her, but didn't get to grab her before Sakura punched him on top of his head. "Idiot! Don't just crash through the door like that!" She said. Sai stood behind Sakura, not saying much as always.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his head. "I knocked on the door first Sakura."

"Yes, but you opened the door just right after! That's not polite Naruto. You should wait for someone to open it."

Umeko looked up at Sakura, trying to frown at her but ended up looking adorable instead. "N-no hit Nawu…" She said and crossed her arms.

Sakura looked at Umeko and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Umeko, but Naruto did something he shouldn't." She said, obviously hoping it would not upset Umeko further.

"It's okay Sakura. Just say sorry to Naruto so Umeko can be happy again." I said and smiled, watching them.

Sakura sighed slightly and looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry that I hit you Naruto." She said, but it was easy to trace in her voice that she was annoyed to apologize.

"It's okay Sakura." He said and looked at Umeko, picking her up this time. "I'm okay Umeko, so you don't need to look like that anymore." Naruto said and grinned.

Umeko looked at Naruto and nodded. "Okay~" She said and smiled.

"Okay everyone, breakfast is ready." I said and gestured everyone to the table.

"M-me sit with Nawu." Umeko said and giggled.

Naruto chuckled and sat down on a chair, placing Umeko on his lap. "Okay, you can sit with me."

Everyone else sat down around the table and sang 'Happy Birthday' for Umeko.


	4. Chapter 3: Not him! That prick!

**Chapter 3: Not him! That prick!**

I am sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the boys helping Umeko with pronouncing some of her words. It is actually really adorable to watch. Akihiro and Hayate pronounce a word really slow for Umeko and when she is trying to say it, she stutters or she can't pronounce it properly.

"Come on Umeko. Say A-ki-hi-ro." Akihiro said and smiled at his sister.

Umeko looked at Akihiro and giggled. "A-Aki… ro." She said and clapped her hands.

Akihiro sweat dropped and shook his head. "No Umeko. A-ki-hi-ro."

Hayate chuckled at Umeko's attempt to pronounce Akihiro's name. "Let me try Aki." He said and looked at Umeko. "Ume, say Hayate. Ha-ya-te."

Umeko looked at Hayate and smiled. "Haya…" She said and giggled, clapping her hands again.

Hayate sweat dropped and shook his head, just like his elder brother. "You're lucky you're so sweet and that you're our sister Umeko." He said and chuckled.

Umeko giggled and smiled. "Me s-sweet." She said and got up, running over to me and hugged my leg. "M-mommy~"

I giggled and picked her up, placing her on my lap and kissed her head. "Yes sweetie?"

"Where daddy?" She asked and tilted her head a bit to the side, playing with a lock of her pink hair.

"Yeah, where is dad? I haven't seen him since this morning." Hayate said and got up from the floor.

I looked at the watch on the wall, seeing that the time is 7:05pm. "Your father is at the Hokage's office. She wanted to talk to him about something." I said and looked at the boys.

"W-when daddy home?" Umeko asked and looked up at me, still playing with some of her hair.

I looked down at my daughter and smiled, stroking her hair. "Daddy should be home soo-…" I was cut off when the front door opened and Kakashi's voice sounded through the house. "I'm home."

"Daddy~!" Umeko said and crawled down from my lap, heading for the front door.

I smiled lightly and got up from the couch, following Umeko along with the boys.

Umeko giggled and stopped up when she came to the door. "Da-… dy…" She tilted her head and looked up at the unknown man in front of her. The stranger has long grey/silver hair, blue eyes and about the same height as Kakashi. Umeko ran over to me and hugged my leg. "M-mommy… that no daddy…"

I picked up Umeko and held her in to me. "It's okay sweetie." I looked at the man and rubbed Umeko's back. "Akihiko."

"Yuko." He said and chuckled a bit at Umeko's reaction to him, like he was amused.

"Where is dad? I heard him when he came home." Hayate said and looked up at me.

"I'm right here." Kakashi said and came out from the kitchen. "I just needed something to drink real quickly." He said and smiled, walking over to the boys and ruffled their hair. "Hey you two."

"Hi dad!" Akihiro and Hayate said in chorus and grinned.

Kakashi chuckled and kissed my cheek through his mask. "Hi love." He said and kissed Umeko's head. "Hi daddy's little girl."

Umeko giggled and reached for Kakashi. "Daddy~"

I smiled and handed Umeko over to Kakashi and kissed his cheek. "Hi dear."

"Aaww, family reunion. How adorable." Akihiko said with a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Kids, go upstairs, okay?" I said and looked at the kids.

"Okay mom." The twins said in unison.

Kakashi put Umeko down and she took a hold of Akihiro's hand as the three of them walked upstairs to play.

I sighed and looked at Kakashi. "Honey, what is he doing here?" I asked slightly annoyed by Akihiko's presence. Despite the fact that he is the son of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, he is a first class mean idiot and he thinks of no one but himself.

"He's a part of the team that's going to try and find the spy in the village. You know, the spy that told Kirigakure about that secret ANBU mission you and your team went on four years ago that almost caused you your life. Not to mention Umeko's life." Kakashi said and took a rather firm grip on my hand. That day is still haunting him. Or rather the fear of losing me is haunting him.

I nodded understanding and kissed Kakashi's cheek through his mask. "I remember that mission dear." I said and looked at Akihiko when he cleared his throat and scoffed a bit. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Can you two wait with the lovey dovey stuff? I'm here to discuss how to find the spy, not watch you two be all sentimental about something that happened four years ago. Sentimental crap." Akihiko said coldly and crossed his arms over his chest.

My eye twitched annoyed. Sentimental crap!? How dare he! I almost lost my life that day and so did Umeko. The twins almost lost their mother and an unborn sister, Kakashi almost lost his wife and an unborn daughter and my parents almost lost their only child and unborn granddaughter.

"Let's go to the living room Akihiko. We can discuss it there." Kakashi said and let go of my hand, walking inside the living room.

"Finally." Akihiko said and followed Kakashi inside the living room.

God! If Kakashi had not said something I would have snapped at Akihiko. That bastard.

I shook my head and was about to go to the kitchen to get something to drink when I saw muddy shoe prints on the floor leading from the front door to the living room. Kakashi's shoes are standing by the door, so the shoe prints can only be from…

"Akihiko!" I practically shouted and stomped inside the living room.

Both Kakashi and Akihiko looked at me. Kakashi with a surprised look and Akihiko with a cold look. "What?" He asked and leaned back in the couch as he sat down.

"Haven't you learned to take off your shoes!? You have left muddy shoe prints all the way from the door to the living room!" I shouted and pointed at the shoe prints.

Akihiko glanced at the shoe prints and then looked back at me. "So? Why don't you just clean the floor then? Problem solved."

My blood was practically boiling with anger right now. How disrespectful!

Kakashi got up and walked over to me and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear. "Calm down love. I know he's a prick, but unfortunately he has to be here while we discuss this."

I nodded and looked at Kakashi. "Fine… But I don't care how long he's going to be here. His shoes are going off." I said and walked over to Akihiko, grabbed his ankles and lifted his legs, making him lie down oddly on the couch. I took off his shoes and walked out of the living room again and dumped his shoes off by the front door.

"Your wife is a crazy maniac Kakashi. How can you stand being married to her?" I heard Akihiko say in the living room.

"Hey! First of all, we're going to discuss how to find that spy. Second of all, don't insult my wife. She's neither crazy nor a maniac. She's an amazing woman, wife and mother. You were the one who triggered her anger when you walked in without taking off your muddy shoes. This is our home, not yours. Before you're leaving you're going to clean up the mess you made, even if I have to force you down on to the floor, got it?" Kakashi said sternly and with a raised voice as he defended me, which made me smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Hatake. Let's just get this over with." Akihiko said.

I sighed lightly and decided to go upstairs to the kids to see what they were doing. I opened the door to the boys' room and giggled when I saw Hayate lying across on Akihiro and Umeko sitting on top of both of them. "What are the three of you doing?" I asked and walked inside the room, closing the door behind me.

"We're playing wrestling mom." Akihiro said and smiled.

"And Umeko is winning." Hayate said and chuckled.

"Oh, is that so, huh?" I asked and giggled as I walked over to the kids, picking Umeko up and lifting her off the boys. I sat down on the floor and placed her on my lap.

"M-me stwong mommy. Me win o-ov-er Aki and Haya." Umeko said and giggled as she snuggled in to me.

"You're mommy's strong little girl, aren't you?" I asked and kissed the top of her head, making her giggle more.

Hayate got off of Akihiro and walked over to me, whispering in my ear. "We let her win mom." He said and smiled.

"You're both so good to your sister." I said and kissed Hayate's cheek. I had figured that they let her win on purpose, since both of them are in the academy and the top of their class. They sure got their father's intelligence.

* * *

An hour passed and I had stayed upstairs playing with the kids. If I had to look at Akihiko's face one more time today I would probably rip his head off. I understand why he is alone. What woman would want to be with such a mean prick? He does not even treat women with respect, plus he thinks of no one than himself.

The door to the boys' room opened and Kakashi entered the room. He looked at the boys and chuckled when he saw Umeko had put hair clips and bows in Akihiro's hair and was putting some in Hayate's hair. "What are you doing Umeko?"

"Me make A-Aki and Haya pwetty." Umeko said and giggled, putting a bow in Hayate's hair.

Kakashi chuckled and walked over to the kids and picked up Umeko. "And is it okay with Akihiro and Hayate that you do that to their hair?" He asked and kissed Umeko's forehead.

Umeko nodded with a giggle and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck, hugging him. "T-they say it okay."

"It's okay dad. We told her she could do it when she asked." Akihiro said.

Kakashi nodded and smiled. "Well, the time is 8:30pm. It's thirty minutes pass your bedtime."

"That's my fault honey." I said with a smile and got up from the floor, taking out a few bows Umeko had put in my hair.

Kakashi chuckled and put Umeko down. "I see. Go brush your teeth and jump to bed."

I smiled and watched the kids as they ran out of the room and headed for the bathroom. I walked over to Kakashi and kissed his cheek. "Is he gone?"

Kakashi looked at me and nodded. "He is. And I made him clean up his mess."

I nodded understanding. "Good." I said and walked out of the boys' room and went to the bathroom to the kids to help Umeko brush her teeth.

Umeko looked up at me and held her toothbrush in one hand and her toothpaste in another. She reached both up to me and smiled cutely. "M-mommy help?"

I smiled and picked up Umeko, placed her on the counter and took her toothbrush and toothpaste from her. "Of course sweetie." I said and poured some toothpaste on the toothbrush. "Open up sweetie." I said and began to brush Umeko's teeth when she opened her mouth.

The boys finished brushing their teeth, took out the hair clips and bows from their hair and went back to their room.

I finished brushing Umeko's teeth and gave her a cup with water. "Here you go sweetie." I said and washed her toothbrush clean and put it back on its place.

Umeko drank the water and gave me the cup.

I put the cup back and put Umeko on the floor. "Go put on your pajamas. Mommy and daddy will come and say goodnight in a bit, okay?"

"O-okay mommy." Umeko said and walked back to her room.

I smiled at her and walked to the boys' room, seeing that they were already in their beds and Kakashi saying goodnight to them. I walked over to Akihiro and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mom." Akihiro said and smiled, closing his eyes.

I walked over to Hayate and looked at him. "Goodnight sweetie." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight mom." Hayate said with a smile and closed his eyes.

I smiled at him and walked over to Kakashi, who was waiting at me by the door. "Let's go say goodnight to Umeko."

Kakashi nodded and kissed my head, walking to Umeko's room with me following him. We both entered her room and found her in her bed already half asleep.

I walked over to her and tugged her in, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight sweetie." I said and looked at Kakashi as he came over and kissed her head. "Goodnight princess." He said and smiled

"N-night mommy… Night d-daddy…" Umeko said and slowly fell asleep.

I smiled softly and walked out of her room again, Kakashi following me. I looked at him as he closed the door and sighed. "I think I'll go to bed too. I have a slight headache."

Kakashi looked at me and nodded. "I'll come with you then."

I nodded and walked inside our bedroom. I changed into my oversized shirt and my shorts, lying down in my side of the bed.

Kakashi stripped down to his boxers and laid down in his side of the bed.

I looked at Kakashi and snuggled in to him, resting my head on his chest. "Honey?"

"Hm?" He asked and looked down at me, playing with my hair. "What is it love?"

"Do you think I'm a bad wife?" I asked and looked at my hand, avoiding looking up at Kakashi.

"Now why do you ask that?" He asked confused and puzzled. "Is it because of what Akihiko said after you left the living room?"

I just nodded and kept looking at my hand.

Kakashi sighed and placed his index finger and middle finger under my chin, lifting my head and made me look at him. "You're not a bad wife. You're the best wife I could have ever asked for and you've given me a family. Three amazing kids. You're doing so much here at home while I'm doing missions. Cleaning, cooking, taking care of the kids and you sometimes do some missions as well. You're a hard working woman and I love you so much. Don't let what Akihiko said get to you. He's just an ass."

I looked at Kakashi the entire time and nodded. "I'm sorry honey. I just… I don't know."

Kakashi pecked my lips and rubbed my back. "You, my love, are an amazing wife and mother. I love you and the kids love you." He said and pulled me closer to him.

A soft smile spread across my lips. "I love you and the kids too honey… And thank you."

"You're welcome love." Kakashi said with a smile and leaned closer to my head, kissing me deeply and passionately, rubbing my back and my arm.

I placed my hand on his chest and kissed him back just as deeply and passionately.


	5. Chapter 4: We're so proud of you!

**Chapter 4: We're so proud of you!**

I looked at the time, seeing it was 2:30pm, which means that the twins are soon off from the academy. I took a glass of water, put the glass on the counter when I finished drinking the water and went to the living room to Umeko. "Sweetie, come. We're going to pick up your brothers at the academy."

Umeko got up from the floor and ran to the door while giggling, me following behind her. "W-we get Aki a-and Haya!" She sat down on the floor by the door and put on her shoes.

I smiled lightly and squatted down. "Let mommy help you." I said and helped her put her shoes on. I helped her up on her feet again and helped her put on her cardigan so she would not feel cold. It is hot outside, but it is a bit windy. "There we go. Ready to pick up your brothers?"

"Yaaay~" She said and tried to reach the door handle so she could open the door and walk out.

"You have to wait on mommy." I said as I put on my shoes and my cardigan. I opened the door and let Umeko walk out first. I followed her out, closed and locked the door. "Hold on to mommy's hand sweetie." I said and held my hand out to her.

"O-okay mommy." She said and grabbed a hold of my hand.

I smiled softly and held Umeko's little hand as we began to walk. My kids are growing up so fast. Umeko is already 3 years old and the boys are 6 years old, 7 in three months. I cannot believe that my three little kids are getting big so fast.

* * *

We soon made it to the academy and waited outside for the boys to come out, along with some of the other parents that were there to pick up their kids.

I watched Umeko as she walked over to some flowers and touched them. "Ooh~ pwetty~" She said and giggled.

I smiled at her and heard the doors open. "Umeko, come here. Akihiro and Hayate are coming out now." I said and held my hand out for Umeko to take.

"Y-Yaaay~" Umeko said and walked back over to me and took a hold of my hand.

We both looked at all the academy kids coming out, looking for Akihiro and Hayate. I noticed that some of the kids were wearing forehead protectors. Was it time for graduation?

"A-Aki! Haya!" Umeko said as she spotted her elder brothers.

I followed Umeko's gaze and saw the boys coming towards us with huge grins on their faces and their hands on their backs. "You two look happy." I said and smiled, hugging my two boys along with Umeko as they came over.

"We are happy mom. Look!" Hayate said and both of them pulled out their hands from behind their backs, each of them holding up a forehead protector.

I looked at the forehead protectors and smiled proudly. "You two graduated? I'm so proud of both of you!" I said and hugged both of them tightly, kissing their heads.

"Mom! You're squeezing us!" Akihiro said and laughed.

I giggled and let go of my boys. "Sorry sweethearts, I'm just so proud of you two."

"You are?" Hayate asked and smiled, tying his forehead protector around his forehead.

"Of course I am. You two are such smart and clever boys, plus you're strong." I said and stroke the boys' cheeks.

"H-Haya and Aki stwong!" Umeko said and giggled, looking at their forehead protectors. "Oooh~ pwetty~" She said all fascinated by the shiny metal on their forehead protectors.

Akihiro grinned proudly. "Mom, do you think dad will be proud of us too?" He asked and put his forehead protector on as well.

I looked at him and smiled. "I'm sure he will. Your father and I are so proud of you two. And you too young lady." I said and picked up Umeko, kissing her cheek. "Let's go home, shall we?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah!" Akihiro and Hayate said in unison and started to walk home, both of them grinning happily from ear to ear.

I walked a little behind the boys, carrying Umeko while walking.

Umeko smiled and held on to me with one hand and played with some of my hair with her other hand. "M-mommy's hair pwetty~"

I giggled lightly and smiled. "Thank you sweetie. You have some pretty hair too." I said and kissed Umeko's head and tugged her hair behind her ear.

"Aaw, how sweet. A mother and daughter moment."

I looked to my left when I heard the familiar sarcastic voice of a man I do not want to talk to. "Akihiko. What are you doing here?" I asked, his presence annoying me.

"I want to talk to you. Now." Akihiko said and crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed annoyed. "Fine…" I put Umeko down and kissed her head. "Go up to your brothers and tell them to wait on me, okay?" I said and smiled at her.

"O-okay mommy." She said and walked up to Akihiro and Hayate.

I looked at Akihiko and crossed my arms. "You better speak fast, 'cause I have to get home with the kids and find out what to make for dinner." I said and waited patiently for him to talk.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't tell me what to do woman. You're not my superior, so you can't tell me what to do." He said and smirked.

My eye twitched in utter annoyance. How dare he even talk to me like that! I am in a hurry and I bet that the twins want to get home so they can show their father their forehead protectors.

"I swear Akihiko, cut out your arrogance and talk! I am so tempted to punch you into the next week right now." I said through gritted teeth.

"Geez. Someone is cranky. Do you get cranky like that when Kakashi orders you around? It seems to me like the life of a housewife is getting to you." He said and chuckled.

"Kakashi is not ordering me around! And I am not a housewife! I am still an active ninja!" I said. I always felt like I had to defend myself against Akihiko and it annoys me.

"Oh? When were you last on a mission then, hm?" Akihiko asked and raised an eyebrow, studying me as it seemed to amuse him that he was pissing me off.

"I-… I don't remember that. But I still do missions, but only when Kakashi is sure he can be home or my parents can look after the kids. And as a matter of fact, I love being home with my kids and be at home when Kakashi comes back from a mission." I said and loosened up a bit of the thoughts of being at home with the kids and Kakashi coming home from a mission.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes and frowned at me. It was like it was not that answer he wanted from me. It was like he had expected me to rage out about how much I hate to stay at home and not be as active with missions as I used to be. He glanced towards my kids and uttered a grunt, but then a faint smirk spread across his face as he seemed to notice something.

"Akihiko! I believe that you did not stop me just to discuss my private life with my family. Tell me what you want or I'm gone." I said and watched him. He had a look in his eyes while he looked at my kids that I did not like.

"Hm? Oh. You know what, forget it. I just wanted your opinion on something, but it doesn't matter." With that said Akihiko just ran off in the opposite direction.

I blinked slightly confused and shook my head. "Idiot…" I said and walked back to my kids. "Come on. Let's get home. If we're lucky then daddy is already there."

"Daddy~" Umeko said with a giggle and began to run.

"Umeko! Wait up!" Hayate shouted and ran up to her.

I giggled and walked up to Umeko, picked her up and placed her against my hip. "Where do you think you're going in such hurry young lady?" I asked and kissed the tip of her nose.

"M-me home to daddy." Umeko said and smiled innocently, holding on to my neck.

I smiled and walked while carrying her. "You have to walk with me and your brothers. We will get sad if you got lost."

"Me sowy m-mommy…" She said and hugged my neck.

"It's okay sweetie." I said and kissed Umeko's head. "Just don't do it again, okay?" I asked and rubbed her back gently.

* * *

We arrived back home and I put Umeko down. I unlocked the door and opened it, letting the kids walk inside first before I walked in and closed the door behind me.

Umeko quickly took off her shoes and threw her cardigan on the floor. She ran off to find Kakashi while yelling 'daddy, daddy, daddy'.

"Umeko! You know you're not supposed to run inside the house!" I said worried and looked after her. Because of her bad eyes she cannot always see it when there is an obstacle in front of her or if she is too close to the door frame before entering a room. She has hit her head multiple times because of that.

I quickly got out of my shoes to go get her, but I was too late. I heard a rather loud thud followed by Umeko's crying and yelling for me. "M-mommy!"

I hurried to the living room where she was and picked her up, holding her close and comforted her. "Shh, it's okay sweetie. It's okay." I said and kissed her cheek. "Where does it hurt?" I asked and tried to look at her head, but she had buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Mom. She's bleeding from her forehead." Akihiro said as he suddenly stood next to me.

"What?!" I asked and took Umeko to the kitchen and put her on the counter. I looked at her forehead and Akihiro was right. She was bleeding, but not as much as I feared. I wet a dishcloth and gently dabbed her forehead to remove the blood while rubbing her back comfortingly.

Umeko kept crying, the tears running down her cheeks. "M-mommy… I-it hurt…" She said and sobbed, looking up at me.

"I know sweetie, I know. Mommy is going to make it feel better." I said and put the dishcloth down. I opened a cupboard above Umeko's head and took a bottle with some of my homemade herb mix I use for healing. I also grabbed the first-aid kit in another cupboard and took some band-aid with a flower print on it. I smudged some of the herb mix on the gauze spot on the band-aid. "Here we go." I said and put the band-aid over the wound on Umeko's forehead while healing it a bit, kissing her cheek. "Was that better sweetie?" I asked and smiled.

Umeko nodded and sniffed. "Y-yes mommy…" She said and held her arms out for me, wanting me to hold her.

I picked her up and held her close to me while walking to the living room. I sat down on the couch and had Umeko on my lap, letting her sit with me. I could have healed her forehead easily, but she likes the band-aid with the flower print on it, so I just healed her forehead a bit.

I looked out from the living room when I heard the front door open and close, followed by Kakashi's voice. "I'm home!"

"In the living room!" I said and looked at Umeko. "Daddy is home sweetie." I said with a smile and kissed her head.

"Yay~" She said. She sounded a little less cheery than when we walked home from the academy and when we came home. It was probably because of that she hit her head and was still sad.

Kakashi walked inside the living room and smiled. "Hey love, hey princess." He said as he walked over and gave me a kiss. He then kissed Umeko's head and saw the band-aid on her forehead. "What happened to you?" He asked and picked her up as she reached out for him.

"H-hurt on door…" Umeko said and sniffed, holding on to Kakashi.

I looked at Kakashi when he sat down next to me with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "She ran into the door frame when we came home from picking up the boys at the academy. She hoped you had come home before us and ran around to find you." I said and rubbed Umeko's back.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Umeko. "You know you're not supposed to run inside the house princess." He said and kissed her head.

"M-me sowy daddy…" Umeko said and sniffed, looking up at Kakashi with teary eyes.

"It's okay. Don't do it again, okay? We don't want you to get hurt more than this." Kakashi said and smiled lightly, showing her he was not mad.

Umeko nodded and snuggled in to Kakashi. "O-okay daddy…"

I smiled lightly at them, but then I remembered something. "Oh! Boys! Come down here! Your dad is home!" I yelled instead of getting up. I felt a little lazy at the moment.

Kakashi blinked at my yelling and raised an eyebrow. "Feeling lazy?"

I looked at Kakashi and giggled. "Yeah, sorry. The boys have something to show you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, you'll have to see. I won't tell what it is." I said and kissed Kakashi's cheek.

The boys came running down and inside the living room. "Hi dad!" They both said in unison and grinned. They were still wearing their forehead protectors.

"Hey you two. Your mother says you want to show me something?" Kakashi asked and looked at the boys with a smile.

"Yeah! Dad, look closely at us." Hayate said, hoping that Kakashi would see the forehead protectors. Not that they were difficult to see.

Kakashi looked closely at the boys and a smile spread across his face. "You graduated from the academy?" He asked as he saw the forehead protectors.

They both grinned and nodded. "We did!" They said in unison.

Kakashi smiled and placed Umeko on my lap, got up and gave both of the boys a tight man hug. "I'm so proud of you two!" He said and ruffled up their hair.

Akihiro chuckled and grinned. "Thank you dad! Mom said she was proud of us too."

"We're both proud of you two. After all you're the sons of the copy cat ninja and Konoha's best weapon expert and specialist." Kakashi said, bragging a bit of mine and his own skills. "So, you're going to meet your new sensei tomorrow, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Are you going to be our sensei dad?" Hayate asked and smiled.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I still have a genin team from last year to be sensei for. But that doesn't mean that you can't come to me if you got any problems or questions. I'm your father and I'll always help you two." He said and smiled.

The boys pouted, not satisfied that Kakashi was not their sensei, and nodded. "Okay dad."

I giggled lightly and smiled. "Cheer up boys. Your father and I can still help you out, even if none of us are going to be your sensei. Now, go up and take a shower both of you. You're covered in dirt." I said and looked at the dried mud spots on their faces. They must have done some training outside at the academy.

"Okay mom." Hayate said and both of them went back upstairs.

Kakashi sat down next to me again and smiled. "So the boys graduated at the age of 7. That's two years older than me, but still. I'm so proud of them."

I looked at Kakashi and smiled. "I know. I'm so proud of them too." I said and kissed Kakashi.

"Eeeww!" Umeko said and hid her face in my chest, making me giggle and pull away from the kiss. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"D-daddy and mommy kiss… It ew." She said and pulled a funny face.

Both Kakashi and I laughed lightly, shaking our heads. "You're so sweet." I said and kissed Umeko's head. My little girl.


End file.
